Smile For Me
by InnocentxSorrow
Summary: If you smile up at a star somewhere, then I'm happy just looking up at the sky - just don't let go.' Ryoma is leaving and Fuji is afraid. They spend their possibly last night together, drowning in insecurities and ending up reassuring each other. Oneshot.


Soft

**A/N: **Hello everybody! XD This was originally supposed to be part of my drabbles collection, but I got a bit carried away with the corniness and the sappiness (wow, I expected Word to underline them in red! I never knew corniness and sappiness were actual words XD) and it got a bit longish (ooh longish is a word too! XD) so I decided to make it separate.

Wahh even the title is lame. /

I was inspired by the new yaoi/shounen-ai anime Junjou Romantica – for those of you who have not watched it yet, you TOTALLY SHOULD!! The first four episodes should be available on YouTube. :D It's really sweet and beautiful and the characters are really amazing! The plot is really intriguing too!! It's very deep and inspirational and cute and adorable. XD AND the theme songs are absolutely eye-popping! Or should I say, ear-popping? XD This was inspired by the opening song. :D

I'll upload the next batch of drabbles tomorrow, I promise. Now I have homework and homework and homework. T.T Gahhh.

Hahaha the summary makes it sound so serious and depressing when it's just…lame. XD I think I went a bit overboard on the face touching…Ehehehe.

And, be prepared for corniness and sappiness overdose!

**Summary:** Ryoma is leaving for America tomorrow and doesn't know when he'll return. Fuji is afraid Ryoma would fly too high and out of his reach. They spend their possibly last night together, drowning in insecurities and ending up reassuring each other. FujiRyo, uber short oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!! If it was then everybody would have died from sappiness overdose or blood loss from all their nosebleeds. XD Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei!!

thrill

_Soft._

_Warm._

_Gentle._

_Tender._

Ryoma's eyelids fluttered in a vain attempt to stay awake. Syusuke's lap was so comfortable, serving as the best pillow. And his caresses didn't exactly help either. Syusuke would start at Ryoma's hair, fingering the silky strands softly. Then his slender fingers would skim softly down Ryoma's jaw line, moving then towards his forehead. After that Syusuke would brush over Ryoma's eyelids ever so gently, tracing the bridge of his perfect nose and down towards his soft, pliant lips. He would spend the longest there, stroking his lips carefully with unadulterated affection, then back down to his jaw line and up to his hair again. Fuji took in as much as he could, wanting to remember this face forever, knowing at the same time he'd never be able to forget, even if he wanted to.

It was these caresses that always managed to lull Ryoma to sleep, no matter how energetic he felt at the time. And Ryoma, despite what he would say, loved them. He absolutely adored Syusuke's gentle touches, those signs of adoration that shone.

Here they were, Ryoma lying on Syusuke's lap, the latter sitting on the velvet grass with his long, lean legs stretched out before him. Mother Nature seemed to support them too, blowing her soft breath and whispering gently onto their faces; adorning the vast night sky with thousands of sparkling stars. No, they did not look like diamonds or jewels, but rather…they looked, rather, like tears. Like tears when they fall from your eyes, leave your chin and splash onto the floor.

At this moment, neither Ryoma nor Syusuke had to try not to cry. They were already past that stage; they were content, peaceful, _loving_, and only wanted to enjoy their remaining time together as much as possible.

Syusuke had finally managed to persuade his Ryo-chan to chase his dream, to leave Japan and go to America for only God knows how long. He had finally persuaded Ryoma to not let him become a burden, to fly as high as he could. And Ryoma had finally managed to persuade Syusuke to not abandon his newly attained position of the assistant and apprentice of one of the most world-famous photographers in Japan. He had finally persuaded Syusuke to stay, to strive to achieve his goal.

Both of them wanted what was best for each other, yet it was so hard, _so hard_, to let go. And sometimes Fuji was afraid, afraid that Ryoma would fly _too_ high and forget him. Forget him, and leave him behind. It wasn't that he did not trust Ryoma – oh, no, he trusted him more than he trusted himself – but he knew he was definitely not good enough for his Ryo-chan. Ryoma was always craving a challenge, always wanting to get better and better and even _better_. He was just so _perfect_ – from his beautiful face, his fit body, his adorable scowls, his sleepy expressions, his softness for cats, his enthralling tennis skills, his addiction for Ponta, his rare sweet smiles that only Fuji himself was privileged enough to see – his _everything_. To Fuji Syusuke, Echizen Ryoma was just that perfect, just that beautiful. Even Ryoma's small flaws – his bluntness, his quietness – they were all captivating flaws, flaws that made Ryoma _unique_. Syusuke feared the day Ryoma would realize he was so much better than himself, and leave him.

But now he had to let Ryoma go. He didn't want Ryoma to be tied down to the ground just because of his own insecurities. He wanted to follow him, he really wanted to – but Ryoma wanted him to stay. Maybe he was a burden?

And Ryoma was scared too. Scared that he would drift apart with the most precious, most important, most significant person in his life. He didn't want that. But that was what always happened, no matter what.

Well, Echizen Ryoma always made new records. So why not this one? He would prove to the world that you could stay close forever, as long as your love was strong enough. And he just _knew_ the love between Syusuke and him was _more_ than strong. _Much_ more. And that is why he knew they would be able to love each other whilst they are apart as much, if not more than, when they are together.

But in the past few days Ryoma had caught Syusuke in a daze, a bittersweet look on his angelic face. He knew it was because of his departure tomorrow. And it pained him so much to know that he was the one making Syusuke sad. He wanted the person he loved to be happy, to smile. Ryoma loved Syusuke's smiles – not just the usual one he pasted on his face, but the softer, gentler, wider, more sincere, more honest smiles that he would direct at Ryoma, and Ryoma only.

Luckily, Ryoma was elated inside to see, that one of those enrapturing smiles was now decorating Syusuke's face. His head was tilted at the sky, eyes sparkling at the vast canvas of stars. And Ryoma realized that he wanted Syusuke to always smile like that, _always_. Always and forever, no matter what happened.

'Ne, Syu,' It was a whisper, so soft it was barely audible. Ryoma still had his eyes closed, and had it not been the small upwards curve of his lips, Fuji may not have been able to tell it really was Ryoma who spoke, and not just his stupid imagination.

'Hmm?' Fuji gazed down at Ryoma, that smile still in place.

'You'll always smile like that up at the stars, right?'

That question was enough to surprise Fuji, and he opened his eyes wide for just a split second. Then his eyelids closed gently again, eyelashes brushing his pale cheeks.

'Of course.' His smile widened, as if to prove his point.

'Good,' Ryoma snaked an arm around Syusuke's slim waist, hugging him and rubbing his face gently against his lover's abdomen. The texture of Fuji's sweatshirt was soft and smooth. Ryoma inhaled and tried to etch Fuji's enticing scent into his memory. 'Syu…I want you to keep smiling, ne? Always, no matter what. Or I'll be sad.'

This statement surprised Fuji even more. It was so incredibly sweet, and Ryoma very rarely said 'sad'. He always used 'angry' or 'pissed'. It made Fuji smile, smile at how sweet and cute and adorable his Ryo-chan was and how lucky he was to be able to have him.

'Un, I promise.' And it wasn't a fake promise. Fuji knew, whatever hard times that came, he would always be able to think back to this night and smile, smile for Ryoma's sake.

A sudden warm touch landed on Syusuke's head. Ryoma had taken his arm back round and had reached up, now caressing his lover's hair. He moved his hand down and stroked the latter's cheek.

'I want to see you happy. Just keep smiling, ne.'

Syusuke tried to fight all the emotions burning within him. He tried to ignore the tightening of his throat, and the wetness of his eyes. He didn't know why he ever doubted Ryoma's loyalty. The younger boy's eyes were shining so brightly yet softly, shining with what could only be love and affection and so much more. Syusuke put his hand gently on top of Ryoma's.

'Of course. Have you ever seen me without a smile?'

Ryoma's lips curved even higher. 'Not really.' He gave a soft, short laugh. 'And I want to keep it that way.' With that, he let his hand drop and curled up even closer towards Fuji.

'I love you, Syusuke.'

Once again it was a whisper, carried away by the wind, but Fuji heard.

'I love you too.' Fuji smiled and began caressing Ryoma's hair again, lulling the latter to sleep.

_**If you smile up at a star somewhere, **_

_**Then I'm happy just looking up at the sky.**_

_If the more we're together,_

_The lonelier we get,_

_Let's just hold each other's hand until we're not lonely anymore._

_Don't let go of that hand, don't let go,_

_Because I'm right beside you._

thrill

Oh dear God, that was _so_ corny it's not even funny. Eughh. The italic lyrics at the end are from the song Kimi Hana by Pigstar (strange name /), the opening theme song of Junjou Romantica. The two lines in bold are SOOOOO sweet aren't they? Almost made me cry! XD In fact, the WHOLE song is UBER SWEET! XD

So, did you like it? I think they were a bit OOC. T.T I haven't watched PoT in ages, except for OVA 20 – and oh dear, it was an extremely terrifying episode. And they were mostly OOC there, so. Yeah. XD

Please review and tell me how bad it is! :D


End file.
